The Best Man
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: The best man fell for the groom... Warning: Daikeru story.


A/N: this is a one shot that hopped it's way into my head. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Everything is beautiful. The perfect wedding for the perfect couple. _'They deserve nothing less.'_ Daisuke Motomiya thought as he stared at Takeru's back. The blonde was wringing his hands in worry, and it was Daisukes job as best man to calm him down.

"What if she decides I'm not _'The One'_? You remember how she used to talk about '_The One'_ don't you Dai?' What if she thinks I'm the one before _'The One'?_" Takeru was stressing.

Daisuke took a deep breath. "First, stop using air quote when you say the one. It's getting annoying. Second, Hikari loves you. She is not about to run off with one of the groomsmen."

Takeru's blue eyes went wide, "Why would you say that? Who was she planning on running off with? Was it Ken? Cody? Oh no it's Matt isn't it? My own brother! How could he do this to me?" he wailed.

"Keru, no it was a joke." He sighed and ran a tan hand through his burgundy hair. "Look at me. Do you love her?"

Takeru nodded, he could feel his panic slowly ebbing as Daisuke continued.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Again the blonde nodded.

Daisuke could feel his heart breaking just a little more with every word. "Then don't doubt that she will walk down that isle with a huge smile on her face looking more beautiful than ever."

Takeru smiled pulling the shorter man into a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

Daisuke held onto his friend for as long as he could, "Not a problem Keru."

"Guys we have to be out there in ten minutes." Yamato said popping into the tent. He smiled when he looked at his little brother, "Look at you Teeks, all grown up and getting married."

"Yeah. Uh hey, can you give and Dai a couple more minutes alone?"

"Sure, Taichi's singing is probably destroying the eardrums of the guests anyways." He frowned, "I'm gonna go stop him."

Daisuke looked at Takeru knowingly, "Don't need a big brother speech at the moment, eh?"

Takeru shook his head, "No. I have had too many of them this week alone."

Those ten minutes were the last chance Daisuke had to confess his feelings, but he didn't. He refused to ruin this day for Takeru.

"Dai, your bowtie is crooked." Takeru said. Daisuke reached up to fix it but ended up making it worse. The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'll do it"

Daisuke could feel his face grow warm at the closeness of his friend, feel the overwhelming urge to do something stupid – he always had trouble avoiding that urge. With out a thought he stood on tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on Takeru's lips. It only lasted for a second, but it felt like an eternity.

Takeru pulled back but just barely, his hands still holding onto the bowtie around the burgundy haired mans neck. "What…"

Daisuke had to think of something and quick, "Um… it's for good luck. A tradition in my family. The best man always kisses the groom just before the wedding starts." He could see the doubt in Takeru's blue eyes. There was something else in them as well, something Daisuke couldn't place. "We better get out there." He muttered.

"Right." Takeru quickly fixed the bowtie and smiled, "Remind me to kiss you on your wedding day."

"Sure…"

It was a beautiful ceremony. Hikari looked positively radiant as she walked down the isle towards the man she loved. There was no hesitation when she said, "I do."

Takeru felt his heart flutter when it was his turn. His eyes drifted to Daisuke whose chocolate orbs seemed to be full of sorrow and regret. "I… Do."

It's been two years since the wedding, two years of secrets of lying. Daisuke sits with is back resting on Takeru's chest as they sit by a murky pond on the outskirts of Odiaba, hidden from view.

They found themselves here often, the only place where they wouldn't be found. They knew it was wrong, that they were hurting Hikari by being together – even if she didn't know.

The kiss they shared on Takeru's wedding day – no matter how brief – had haunted both of them. Eventually their desires got the better of them. Love blossomed.

Both of them know that their relationship won't stay a secret forever, but they don't think of that. Instead they sit in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, hidden away from the world.

"Happy anniversary Dai." Takeru whispers.

"Happy anniversary Keru." Daisuke says just as quietly.

A/N: that's all folks! now review because Death loves you!


End file.
